


My King

by Velvedere



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BBC Hollow Crown Series Inspired, Brother Feels, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, crowns, king!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

The feast hall was quiet where Thor found himself sitting alone.

Quiet. Empty. Still.

It felt a strange state to see it in.

Echoes of the celebration banquet that had taken place there lingered in his ears, making the quiet sound all the more out of place.

The tables had been cleared. What food was left lay piled on platters for anyone who wished to come by and finish it off.

Volstagg lay snoring in an alcove somewhere. The only reason there was any food left at all.

Thor smiled a little.

He looked down to his winged helmet, turning it slowly in his hands. Light shone off the polished metal in great golden lines. The helmet felt light. As though it wasn't weighed down with the responsibility of what it carried.

His smile didn't last.

Part of him didn't feel it was right to smile, not with his father's death still so fresh in his mind. It had been the best way for a king to go. Peacefully. At home. Surrounded by friends and loving family.

Not a warrior's death, but a dignified one. One fitting the Allfather.

Asgard didn't mourn long before Thor's coronation brought cheers back to the realm. Fires were lit in the great halls. The feast tables were laid. Mead flowed and the celebration lasted all night, well into the morning.

Now, even the servants had gone to take their rest.

Thor sat alone, listening to the quiet.

Until the soft breath of barely-there footsteps whispered behind a pillar.

Thor found his smile again.

"Hello, Loki."

His brother stepped lightly, moving to take a seat beside him on the feast hall steps.

"Tired of your devoted subjects already?" he teased, his voice light.

Thor kept his face tilted down. His reflection lay distorted in the helmet's sheen.

"I wanted some time alone," he mumbled.

"To fret?"

"To think."

Thor lifted his eyes. The tall windows of the feast hall stood open to the warm approach of day. He could see portions of the city beyond, gleaming and golden. Full of people he may never even meet.

His people.

People who depended on him.

Loki reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be a good king," he said.

Thor had to laugh again, and shook his head.

"Of course you would know my worries without me having to speak them."

He turned to look to him. Loki smiled.

Then he stood, and moved down the steps, so that when he faced Thor again their eyes met levelly.

"You want to know how I know?" he breathed.

Thor nodded, though hesitant.

Loki reached out. A brush of fingers, and he gently slipped the helmet from Thor's grasp. He turned the wings to their proper positioning and brushed his thumb across the brow of it. Smoothing away imaginary dust.

"Because you already are."

Thor laughed a little at his brother's jest, though when he next looked the green of Loki's eyes held nothing but a deep, heartfelt earnest.

Thor sobered, and tilted his head in silent thanks.

"And I have you to help me," he said.

That time, Loki's grin did flash in jest.

"Of course."

Loki reached out, and slid the helmet down over Thor's bowed head. The forged metal fell neatly into place over golden hair. A perfect fit.

It had been made to be worn, just as Thor had been made to wear it.

Loki leaned in, and closed his eyes, placing a slow, reverent kiss upon it.

"My king."


End file.
